Une drogue ?
by FashionTatia
Summary: Fanfiction sur SLG / Salut les Geeks. Les vacances avec mon amie vont être plus étranges que je ne le pensais..!
1. Une rencontre innatendue

**Une drogue ?**

_Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue _

Les vacances ! Rien de tels pour sortir avec des amies ! Moi ? C'est Tatiana. J'ai 18 ans. Et je vais vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé durant ces vacances. Même plus.

Avec ma meilleure amie, Diane, nous avions décidé de partir en vacance à Paris. Nous n'avions que 2 semaines de vacances. Pendant qu'on s'installait à l'hôtel, j'ai décidé d'aller acheté de quoi nous nourrir durant ce temps, car nous n'avions rien pris sauf nos vêtements, quelques trucs personnels et beaucoup d'argent.

Je descendais les marches de l'hôtel, pressée. La nuit tombait déjà. Et on m'a conseillé de ne pas m'aventurer la nuit dans les rues de Paris, si sombres.. Je me dirigeais vers une rue pour aller plus vite, car une personne m'avait conseillé de passer par là pour aller plus vite. Je fixais toutes les 5 minutes mon téléphone. J'entrais enfin dans le magasin, et fis rapidement les courses. Le magasin allait bientôt fermer. Les sacs s'alourdissaient de plus en plus. Et j'avais beaucoup de marche à faire, tout de même !

Je traversais la rue rapidement, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un bruit. Par peur, je pris mon téléphone, allumais la lumière et cherchais d'où venais ce bruit. Je voyais une ombre. C'est à ce moment que là peur m'emprisonnait. L'ombre n'était pas très grande, mais assez imposante. Je reconnaissais vaguement que c'était un homme. Je reculais par peur, toujours les sacs de course en bras. Je me retournais donc pour partir plus rapidement, mais « l'ombre » m'attrapa par le bras. Je voulais rapidement appelé Diane avec le téléphone mais il n'y avait pas de réseau.

Faisant du karaté, j'ai réussi à me débattre. Et je reprenais les sacs, et je couru jusqu'au bout de la rue. Mince ! Je m'étais trompé. Un cul de sac. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je voyais l'ombre s'approcher, un rire à faire glacer le sang. Une seule petite lumière, qui s'avérait être la cigarette. L'odeur était insupportable, étant donner que je n'étais pas fumeuse. « Ne-ne m'approchez pas ! » Disais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine... Tout va bien se passer si tu te laisses faire » Je connaissais cette voix ! Elle m'était familière..

« Partez..Partez ou..Ou j'appelle la police.. !

- Ah, tu crois ça, gamine ? »

D'un coup au bras, mon téléphone tomba. Je tremblais de plus en plus. « Ne-ne me faîtes pas de mal ! Reculez ! » Il posa sa main sur ma gorge et appuyait légèrement. Je m'agitais de plus en plus pour tenter de me libérer. Il me releva. Je tentais de reconnaître qui il était. Mais je ne discernais rien ! Il me prit par le bras et me tira. J'avais toujours les courses en bras. Il prit également mon téléphone portable. Et quand on passa à un endroit où un lampadaire illuminait la rue, je le reconnus directement. C'était le Patron ! Je le fixais, inquiète. Que va-t-il se passer ?!


	2. Une nuit agitée

_Chapitre 2 : Une nuit agitée._

**« C'était le Patron ! Je le fixais, inquiète. Que va-t-il se passer ?! »**

Il me fixa longuement, et je tremblais de tout mes membres, malgré que je tentais de me libérer. Malgré sa taille assez petite, il avait une force étonnante ! On arriva devant un appartement. Il entra le code, et me tira toujours. Je tirais également, pour tenter de partir, et en même temps j'essayais de prendre mon téléphone portable. « Rendez le moi ! Lâchez moi !

Oooh calme-toi gamine..

Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi !

On va juste jouer un peu.. »

Il me repoussa violemment contre une des portes. Il s'avérait être la porte de l'appartement. Je le fixais avec les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je n'étais pourtant habillée « sexy » ! Il ouvra la porte. Il faisait sombre. Mais l'appartement me semblait si grand ! Je tentais de voir où je marchais, comme il me tirait. Je voulais crié, mais le connaissant.. J'avais peur. Et pas que pour moi. Ma meilleure amie... Elle va s'inquiéter, non ?! J'avoue.. je regarde souvent SLG. J'aimais énormément le Patron. Mais quand je le voyais en face de moi.. Savoir qu'il va sûrement me tuer. Au final, il m'enferma dans sa chambre, avec lui. Il me mit des menottes pour que je ne puisse me défendre. Puis il me bâillonna. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire ! La panique me saisissait. Je le voyais sur mon téléphone, la seule source de lumière qu'il y avait. Il rigolait sadiquement, en me voyant en photo avec mon amie. J'émettais une sorte de grognement. Le Patron s'approcha de moi dangereusement et me fit tombé par terre. Je me retrouvais à genoux devant lui. Et je pleurais. Je tentais de l'apercevoir mais en vain. Je baissais ma tête, en priant qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Mon téléphone sonna. Il décrocha : « Hm ? » Disait-il de sa voix rocailleuse, qui me charmait tant.. Puis il ricanait « T'inquiète gamine..Ton amie va très bien avec moi...On allait justement commencer. » C'était Diane ! « Oui..Bien sûr...C'est ça.._(Il ricanait encore). _Tu peux toujours venir essayer de la sauver..On va s'marrer.. » J'ai voulu crié « Diane ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie, viens en mon aide ! » Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce linge m'en empêchait. Mais quelle idée de sortir en cette heure ?! Que je suis bête. On aurait pu commander des pizzas. Et faire les courses demain ! Peu à peu, la fatigue arriva. Je me suis endormie, et je ne sais comment d'ailleurs.

Je me réveillais, pensant que c'était un mauvais rêve. Or non, ça ne l'était pas. C'était même pire. Je voyais ma meilleure amie, à côté de moi, également attachée et bâillonnée. Elle me fixait d'un air désolée. Le Patron entra dans la chambre en souriant sadiquement. « Une volontaire ? » Diane et moi se fixait, le cœur battant de peur. On ne savait pas ce qu'il allait nous faire. Et on ne voulait pas le savoir. Je m'approchais de mon amie. Doucement, et surtout difficilement, je lui retirais le linge. Elle me fit pareil. On pouvait parler. Le Patron était occupé à chercher un truc (je ne savais pas quoi) dans l'armoire. Je voyais au loin le reflet de la chose qui allait sûrement nous sauver : la clé. J'avais eu une idée ! « Moi . » Diane se retourna vers moi, et me murmura « Tu es folle ?! » Je la fixais, amusée. « Pendant qu'il tentera avec moi, tu te déplaceras et tu prendras la clé, ok ? » Elle acquiesça. Jouant le jeu, je me levais et me déplaçais vers le patron, toujours les mains au dos. « Je veux bien qu'on joue ensemble ». Je le fixais, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Mais il faudrait que tu me détaches..Non ?

Hm..J'en sais rien, gamine. Je domine, de toute façon.

Oh, s'il vous plaît, Mon Maître.

Bon ok..La prochaine fois tu prendras plus cher, biatch. »

Il me détacha doucement . Je le plaquais contre le lit, assez sensuellement, jouant le jeu. « Ne bouge pas, je vais prendre un truc. » Je me leva, et pris les clés.


	3. Une peur bleue

_Chapitre 3 : Une peur bleue._

**« Je me leva, et pris les clés. »**

Je détachais rapidement ma meilleure amie. Mais le Patron eu le temps de se relever et m'attrapa. Il m'expulsa violemment contre le mur. Je tombais, sonnée. Malgré que je voyais flou, il plaqua ma meilleure amie contre le lit. Il était au dessus d'elle, et ricanait. « N-Non.. » Mon amie hurlait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrait. « PATRON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! » criait une voix. Je me redressais difficilement, encore sonnée. « Roh tu m'énerves toi, on peut jamais s'éclater.

Ce sont qui ces filles ?

Mes putes, gamin, disait le patron en rigolant.

Elles ne sont pas un peu jeunes et...mais t'es dégueulasse ! Laisse-les. Et ne ramène aucunes personnes inconnues ici, bordel ! Répondait son créateur.

Eh gamin. Elles voulaient jouer ! »

Mathieu nous regardait. Nous étions en train de trembler comme des feuilles. « Non elles n'ont pas l'air. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive si tu réessaies... ! » Le patron relâchait mon amie. « Les filles, venez avec moi. Patron, tu te rhabilles. IMMÉDIATEMENT. » Je fixais mon amie, puis le patron. J'avais tellement envie de lui bondir dans les bras. Mais j'étais choquée. Je n'osais rien dire. « Vous vous nommez comment ?

Elle c'est Diane et moi..C'est..Tatiana.. Disais-je d'un ton hésitant.

Je te l'avais dit que c'est ma pute ! Elle a le même prénom ! Et l'autre bah c'en est une aussi. C'est son amie donc..

Tais toi ! » Le youtubeur nous invita à le suivre. Alors, je laissais passer ma meilleure amie devant, et je fermais la marche. Il nous emmena dans le salon, d'après ce que je comprenais.

« Asseyez-vous. Excusez-moi pour..ce problème. Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas besoin de me présenter ..? Il va finir par m'attirer des problèmes, cet idiot ! Donc..S'il vous plaît n'en parlez à personne. J'ai déjà assez de fans qui me cherchent.. » Il soupira. Je le fixais d'un air compréhensif. « Je te promets que je ne dirais rien !

Moi de même, continua ma meilleure amie.

Et donc...Vous allez dormir où ? Nous questionna Mathieu.

On n'ose même pas rentrer... Murmura Diane.

Vous pouvez rester cette nuit si vous voulez..

Oh..On ne veut pas te déranger, répondais-je aussitôt.

Si je vous le propose ! Rigola doucement Mathieu.

D'accord..Heureusement j'ai acheté un kugurumi panda pour moi et... » Je sortais du sac un pyjama.

« Je comptais te l'offrir.

Merci !

On peut utiliser ta salle de bain, s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je.

Oui. Allez y. »

Je partis directement me laver en faisant attention que le patron ne venait pas. Je sortais au bout de quelques minutes, me « brossant » les cheveux avec mes doigts. J'enfilais mon kigurumi, et sortais de la salle de bain. Ma meilleure partit à son tour prendre sa douche. « Merci, Mathieu, c'est gentil.

De rien. T'as faim ?

Ouais, un peu.. » Il me faisait signe de m'asseoir à table, ce que je faisais donc. Ma meilleure amie sortie quelques minutes ensuite. Mathieu appela les autres. Puis toutes les personnalités arrivèrent, nous fixant d'un air étonné.


	4. Nouvelle rencontre

_Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle rencontre_

**Puis toutes les personnalités arrivèrent, nous fixant d'un air étonné.**

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Seul le patron et Mathieu me regardait « Normalement ». Je fixais à mon tour ma meilleure amie, le regard inquiet, qui me le rendait aussitôt. Le geek posa un regard autre part que sur nos visages. « Boo..Boobies.. » murmura-il.

Euh, Geek.. ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Dit Mathieu.

Il fixe les boobs des meufs, gamin. C'est ça d'aimer le cul.. répondit le patron.

Eh arrêtez, on est à table ! Gronda Maître Panda.

Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! » J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée.

« Tatiana ?

Hm.. ?.. soupirais-je.

J'aime bien ton kigurumi ! Enfin une femelle panda ! »

A cette réflexion, je devinais que c'était Maître Panda.

« Ah .. Merci !

Tu devrais te coucher.. me proposa Mathieu.

Je ne dirais pas non..

Je vous ai préparé un petit lit.

Merci. C'est où ?

Dans mon lit, gamine ! »

Malgré la fatigue, je lançais un regard brûlant de haine face au patron, qui me souriait. Ah, celui là ! Si je pouvais lui faire ravaler ses saletés de répliques ! Mathieu me montra du doigt où c'était. J'y suis allée. Doucement, je me couchais dans le « lit » avec ma meilleure amie, pas trop loin de moi. Mathieu arriva peu après. Je soupirais « Bonne Nuit » avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais. Le lit de Mathieu était vide. Ma meilleure amie dormait encore. Je me levais sans bruit, et décidais d'aller déjeuner. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je m'asseyais doucement, face à Maître Panda. Discrètement, je l'observais, et quand nos regards se croisaient, je baissais la tête, intimidée.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demanda le Panda.

Est-ce que..Euh..Vous avez du café et un pain au chocolat ?

Bien sûr ! Surtout du café, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque !

Oh.. Je peux en avoir, s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je d'une voix timide.

Si tu veux, oui ! » Sur ces mots, il se leva et prépara le déjeuner. Puis il me le posa en face de moi. « Voilà !

Merci c'est gentil ! »

Je déjeuna. Ma Best arriva peu de temps après. Le Geek la fixait. Je regardais discrètement le geek. Il fixait bien ma meilleure amie. Et il devenait rouge dès que leur regard se croisaient. Était-ce possible que le geek soit tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie ?! Ça alors ! Si c'était le cas, ça serait si mignon ! Tous les deux sont timides, mais si fidèles !

Je finissais mon déjeuner. Je débarrassais mon « plateau », commençais la vaisselle. Celle-ci terminée, je remontais me changer. La journée n'était pas réellement exceptionnelle. J'étais partie faire du shopping avec mon amie. Le soir en rentrant, on essayait nos robes. Deux de nos robes étaient assez sexy, mais ça, c'est pour nous seulement ! D'ailleurs, une question me trotta dans la tête. Quand allait-t-on partir ? Mathieu allait-t-il nous accepter durant toutes la semaine ?


	5. L'attaque

_Chapitre 5 : L'attaque._

**« Quand allait-t-on partir ? Mathieu allait-t-il nous accepter durant toutes la semaine ? »**

C'était le soir. Mathieu nous avait dit qu'on pouvait rester ce soir là chez lui, ainsi que demain durant la journée. Je remis mon kugurumi. Après avoir m'être lavé, et avoir mangé, je me dirigea avec Diane dans la chambre de Mathieu (car en effet on avait que sa chambre qui était assez..Accueillante.) On parlait, pas trop fort, puis quand Mathieu arriva, on parla avec lui. Quelques temps après on s'endormit. Durant la nuit, je me leva. J'avais soif. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine avec une grande prudence. Un verre d'eau. C'est tout. Je pris doucement un verre. C'est sûr que dans le noir, je ne voyais rien. Je tâtais le vide afin de trouver le frigo. Je l'ouvris doucement et pris une bouteille d'eau. Je me servis, puis rangeais dans le frigo la bouteille d'eau. « Toute seule, gamine ?

Hein ? Qu-Quoi ?! » Oh non.. Il fallait m'en douter ! Ce pervers..

« C'est dangereux d'être ici durant la nuit..

C-Comment ça ?!

..Tu devrais t'en douter.. disait-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

N-Non ! Laisse-moi ! » Je tirais comme je pouvais. Il fallait qu'il me lâche !

Mais il était plus fort. Il me tira violemment, et je fus obligée. J'étais donc obligée, oui. Je le suivais « docilement », m'empêchant de pleurer à chaque pas. Je ne voulais pas, mais je devais me laisser faire, car je savais que ça serait pire. D'un coup, je tirais. Il lâcha prise. « Ne me touche pas ! » Ai-je à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me frappa aussitôt à la tempe. Je tombais au sol, inerte.

Diane se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant de voir sa meilleure amie. Mais elle n'y était pas. Pourquoi donc ? Où était-elle passée ? Et s'il lui était arrivée quelque chose de grave .. ? Le..Le patron.. ?! Elle se dirigea à pas pressée vers la chambre, quand d'un coup, elle découvrit sa meilleure amie au sol, inerte, dans la chambre du patron, et d'ailleurs le patron qui la menottait. « Oh mon..mon dieu.. ! » Le patron se redressa, fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés. Il afficha un sourire en murmurant : « Une de plus.. » Il l'attrapa par le bras, la traînant, et l'attacha avec des menottes. « On va s'marrer.. ! » Patron bâillonna les filles, en ricanant.

Je me réveilla. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je regardais autour : une pièce sombre, ayant pour seule source de lumière un rayon de soleil qui traversait le volet. A ce moment, je devinais où j'étais. Mais j'étais surprise que ma meilleure aussi a été prise ! Le patron, où était-il ? J'entendais ses pas. Mais je ne le voyais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il allume sa cigarette. Je toussais : je déteste l'odeur du tabac ! La petite lumière du « feu » s'approcha. Je devinais que c'était le patron qui s'approchait de moi. Je tremblais de tout mes membres. J'aurai voulu hurlé, mais je ne le pouvais : bâillonnée. Je pleurais en silence, et tournais ma tête vers ma meilleure amie. J'inclinais ma tête afin de la saluer. Elle me rendit le salut, le regard pleins de pitié. Les menottes étaient serrées, et me faisaient mal. Je m'agitais légèrement, fixant le patron, juste en face de moi, qui s'était accroupis pour être à ma hauteur. Il souffla la fumée sur moi, et je toussais immédiatement. Il me caressa la joue et retira le linge. « Patron, relâche-nous s'il te plaît.. On fera ce que tu veux... ! » Il me fixait, en souriant. « Ce que je veux, hein ?

Oui. Promis.

Dans ce cas, je vous détache et.. vous allez vous mettre en robes moulantes, comme vous avez achetées..

Non..Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.. » Il grogna et reprit : « Alors demain matin. En tenue sexy. Et vous venez sinon je vous tue.

Très bien ». Il nous détacha. Nous étions libres. Mais il fallait qu'on y aille réellement ..


End file.
